Why Demons Should Never Teach
by ryuichi13
Summary: New Teachers have been hired at Hogwarts. Can the castle walls stand against their insanity? Original Characters, Slight language, Slash, Crossovers, and references to WhackaMole. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or any other copyrighted characters. Sho belongs to my friend, but Shi is mine!

Hi people! Well, this is a weird fic brought on by boredom between me and my friend Sho. It just got a little out of hand. sweatdrops

Why Demons Should NeverTeach: Chapter One.

September 1st

"Platform 9 ¾? Where the hell is that," asked a man with peppered hair, seeing only platforms 9 and 10.

"Haven't you read _any_ of the Harry Potter books," a girl beside hem asked, brushing white bangs out of her eyes. "It's _between_ platforms 9 and 10, duh!"

She shook her head in disbelief. "Honestly, taking a job without any background knowledge. How pathetic!"

Tying silver-blue hair in a ponytail, the girl adjusted the bag on her back before trudging through the barrier, leaving her companion to blink in confusion.

"How long is this effin' train ride?"

"Sit down, Sho," the girl said, yanking him back into the compartment. "You're gonna make a scene."

"But Shi," he whined, "this is so boring!"

"Well then, oughta find a way to entertain yourself," Shi said, grabbing a book (Harry Potter) from her bag and opening it.

Sho sat in silence, thinking (surprise, surprise). Suddenly, a wicked idea crossed his mind. He grinned, licked his lips, and POP smacked them together (ala Donkey in Shrek 2).

Shi's left eye twitched, but she pretty much ignored him. Turning the page, she continued her reading when POP Sho did it again.

"Stop that," Shi hissed.

"Stop what," Sho asked, feigning innocence.

Shi growled, but returned her full attention to the book in front of her. Time passed in comfortable silence until POP

"Damnit! Stop it," Shi shrieked, slamming her book shut.

"What? I'm just doin' what you told me to do."

"I don't recall saying 'Sho, annoy the hell outta me.' Do you?"

"No, but you did say to find a way to entertain myself." Sho smirked, knowing he had won.

"Well," Shi said, slightly miffed, "find a _different_ way to entertain yourself."

"Spoilsport," Sho made a face. "Why did I allow you to talk me into this?"

"Because you love me." To that, Sho had no comeback. Instead, he began piling the stuff he brought.

Shi readjusted herself, smiling slightly when Sho chose to ignore her instead of replying with a biting remark. Opening the book, she became a slave to imagination once again. Sighing in content as the silence settled over them, Shi was oblivious to her companion's restlessness.

Sho shifted, _again_. Now sitting Indian-style, he rubbed the back of his head. Unlike Shi, he hadn't bothered to think of bringing something to occupy him. 'Course, he hadn't thought they'd ride the train either.

Growling in aggravation, Sho lay down on his mountain of crap (as Shi had deftly named it). Sighing, he tossed and turned, attempting to find a comfortable spot.

"Ow! Damn," Shi cursed as another one of Sho's trinkets landed on her head. "Do you have to move so much?"

"Not like there's anything better to do."

"Y'know what? I've had enough," Shi snarled. Grabbing her bag from the luggage rack, she sifted through it, pulling out and discarding different items.

Sho's ears were perked in attention. He was kind of anxious to see what his companion was going to do. Granted, most times that Shi had claimed to have had enough weren't pleasant experiences for him.

He wondered how she was able to control him the way she did. He could kill her if he had the inclination to do so. Yet, he didn't. Why?

_Damn, fox_, he thought, unconsciously rubbing a faded scar on his left hand.

Crowing in triumph, Shi clasped her hand around the object she had been looking for. Pulling it out of her bag, she tossed it to Sho, who threw his arms in front of his face.

At the soft snort from Shi, Sho slowly lowered his arms. He had instinctively placed them in a defensive position to protect his head. Nothing that Shi had resumed her reading, he deemed it safe to view what she had tossed.

Sho grinned. In his lap was something he _knew_ would chase away the boredom goblins. Sleek, handheld, completely entertaining, and (in his mind) the salvation of mankind, he held it in the air.

"Power to the Gameboy," he shouted before promptly turning it on and getting lost in his own little world.

Shi Shook her head, blue locks cascading over her shoulders. Immensely pleased with herself, she turned the page, smiling at Sho's little whoops of happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shi is mine, Sho is Steven's and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Got it?

AN: Well here's the next chapter. The progress on this fic is going to be a little slow. The original concept of it came from a comic my friend and I did when we got bored, so finding all of it is a little bit of a hassle. If any would like to see some pics of Shi and Sho, please, feel free to contact me. And, above all else, please review.

Why Demons Should Never Teach

Chapter Two

The rest of the train ride had been uneventful. After hours of game time, gorging on snacks and soft drinks, both Shi and Sho began to grow imatient. They were sick of mile after mile of countryside. Even making the cows explode had become dull. Finally, the train began to slow.

"Well, that wen well," Sho said, following the house elf to their rooms.

"Ha! Did you _see_ the way they looked at my tail? It's like they've never seen a kitsune before," Shi shrieked, protectively holding her fluffy fox tail.

"Wasn't your tail they were looking at," he muttered.

The kitsune either didn't hear him or chose to ignore his comment, being too busy cuddling her tail, stroking it and chanting, "My precious."

The wolf demon shook his head, thanking whatever diety was listening for giving them separate quaters.

"Here's we are," the house elf squeaked. "Hope's it's to Master's and Mistress' likes.

Sho grunted as the house elf bowed and left.

"Look, it's like a dorm room. Separate bedrooms and a shared common room. Ooh, wow!"

He watched as Shi squealed and launched herself at the overstuffed coch. Stretching out, she looked at her companion.

"Not as comfy as the one at home."

"Hn," was the response.

"Well, guess we should unpack. Got a busy day tomorrow," she mumbled, not making any attempt to get up.

Sho just grabbed a beer from the cooler they brought and headed to his room.

Pale light filtered into the dark room as the door carefully creaked open. Steathily moving through the small opening, the fox demon padded her way to the occupant on the bed.

"Sho? Are you awake," Shi whispered. "C'mon Sho."

The wolf demon's ear twitched. She took it as a response.

"Man, it's kinda freaky here. It's nothing like the den."

Sho grunted in his sleep.

"I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you? I mean, just until things get settled. It really is nothing like the den and um," she blushed, shaking her white bangs out of her eyes. "Can I? Please?"

Sho grunted again, rolling onto his side.

"Thank you," Shi sighed, crawling under the covers.

Sho was warm. Too warm. Kicking off the covers, he settled deeper into the plush pillows. However, the warmth remained. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes. Or at least he tried to. Something heavy lay across his arm and chest. Groggily, he opened his eyes to find the problem. Gold eyes widened at the sight of the blue and white fox sprawled over him.

"Dammit," he shouted, pushing the fox off him. It twitched, but didn't wake. "Couldn't you sleep in your own bed for once?"

His companions lack of response pissed him off.

"I'm sick of this," he growled ferally. Picking the fox up by the tail, he walked over to the window and tossed it out. A satisfied smile appeared on his face as he heard the splash and the cry of outrage that followed.

Shi returned to the rooms, sopping wet, naked (having returned to human form upon hitting the frigid water), and in a foul mood. Considering her rude awakenin in the lake, it was the least of her problems. Clenching her fist, she entered the common room.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Unlike _some_ people, I don't enjoy waking up next to someone. However, it appears that the squid does," Sho smirked, pulling a strand of seaweed out of Shi's hair.

"We'll discuss this later," she growled, red eyes flashing. Grabbing some clothes, she headed for the shower.


End file.
